My GrownUp Christmas List
by 4-eyedDragon
Summary: It is the first Christmas without Fred, and Ginny Weasley know EXACTLY what she wants for Christmas this year...SONGFIC! COMPLETE! A little sad, and the song is not mine, but Amy Grant's.


To my betta, SOPROL, if you are reading this, This is my favorite Chrismas Song too! (Well, it is tied with Breath of Heaven and Little Drummer Boy)

* * *

Happy Holidays to everyone! Stay safe this season, and please, of course, read and review!

* * *

**My Grown-Up Christmas List**

_Do you remember me  
I sat upon your knee  
I wrote to you  
With childhood fantasies_

17-year old Ginerva Weasley had always been the last of the Weasley clan to sit on the knees of that jolly old man in the muggle mall that her father used to drag her and her brothers to every Christmas. The point, her father had told them, was to tell the man what they wanted for Christmas. Of course, with Father Christmas being a muggle, they had to ask for muggle toys, not flying brooms and exploding snaps or wizard's chess. Her father had always taken them all around the store, and had the kids pick a few toys they wanted to ask for.

Well, I'm all grown up now  
And still need help somehow  
I'm not a child  
But my heart still can dream  
So here's my lifelong wish  
My grown up Christmas list  
Not for myself  
But for a world in need

Just out of tradition, Ginny had walked to the closest muggle mall, not to sit on Father Christmas' knee-she _was_ of age, after all-but to just see the jolly man again. Only this year she didn't go with her dad and brothers. She went with her boyfriend, Harry, who had brought Ron and Hermione with him. She could use some jolliness this year...it would be the first Christmas without Fred. Thinking of Fred made her begin to cry. She had always taken the longest to pick out what to ask for when she was a child, but this year, after the war against Voldemort, she knew exactly what she would wish for. She wanted the war to all have been a bad dream. She wanted everything that had happened since Voldemort's return to be a bad dream. She wanted to wake up, and find herself in her bed in Gryffindor Tower, back in her third year, the day of the Third Task. She wanted Fred back.

_No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end_

_This is my grown up Christmas list_

"Ginny, look," Harry said, "You wanted to see Father Christmas...there he is."

Just like all those years ago before Hogwarts, when her dad would bring her down, there was a long line of children, holding on to a piece of paper that listed what they wanted Father Christmas to bring them while they were asleep, so they could wake up on Christmas morning and find them wrapped beneath the family Christmas Tree.

"Yes, there he is." Ginny said, smiling at all the children waiting in line.

_As children we believed  
The grandest sight to see  
Was something lovely  
Wrapped beneath our tree  
Well heaven surely knows  
That packages and bows  
Can never heal  
A hurting human soul_

No matter how much she wished, nothing could bring Fred back. Nothing could make George the same way he was before the war. He had finally gotten back into pulling pranks, and driving their mother batty, but it just wasn't the same. She could see it on George's face that it wasn't the same pulling a prank, and then getting scolded for it, without Fred by his side.

_  
No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown up Christmas list  
What is this illusion called the innocence of youth  
Maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth  
(there'd be)  
No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end, oh  
This is my grown up Christmas list_

After the mall, the foursome returned home. Shortly afterwards, Ginny apperated to the graveyard where George and the others who had died in the final battle were buried. She had a small wreath with her, and slowly made her way to her brother's grave.

**Fred Weasley**

**April 1978-June 1997**

**Beloved Son, Brother, Friend, and Fellow Jokester**

Ginny choked on tears as she laid the wreath down, "Happy Christmas, Fred."

* * *


End file.
